Live A Lot
by DanceDORK
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are best friends. Shes popular and hes a loser. He loves her very much. What happens when an acccident causes Sharpay to go to a world thats upside down and creates feelings towards troy that she thought she never could. TxS
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so i know i'm working on good luck troy and stuff...but i had this dream...and it was like a story...a really good one. Just give this one a try yeah?_

* * *

_**Live A Lot**_

By DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter one_

* * *

It was 7.30 monday morning, Austin Evans silently sneaked down the hallway that was leading to his sisters room. He had a video camera in his hands and a smile on his face; he was only eleven years old but ever since he got his first video camera on his sixth birthday, he had been filming everything he could.

As he got to his sisters door, the floor creaked making him wince. He switched record on the camera and slowly twisted the door nob and opened the door. Revealing Sharpay Evans bedroom. A normal 18-year-old girls bedroom. The camera scanned the dim lit room, zooming in on photographs of when she was younger that were hung up neatly on her wall. Austin looked over to the blinds, he had a smirk on his face. He walked over to them, and violently pulled the toggle down letting a whole lot of light into the bedroom. Thus earning a loud moad from Sharpay, as she tossed over covering herself from the light. To lazy to get up. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her. Normaly Sharpay would of killed him; literaly. Well, tried anyway. If anyone invaded her sleep she would get mad. But not this time, she probally had a hangover from the night before.

Then he got an idea, Austin sniggered to himself and trotted over to the side of her bed. He took a hold of the edge of the covers with one hand, while the other had hold of the camera focusing it on Sharpay still. He counted down "3, 2, 1" He ripped off the sheets off of Sharpay's bed that was covering her up. It took her a few moments to realise what had just happened. She opened her eyes and jumped up, only for her to see that she was just in booty shorts and a tank top. She growled at him trying to get the video camera off of him. "AUSTIN! Turn that darn thing off! If you _dare_ show this to anyone, and i mean _anyone_, i'm going to kick you're ass!"

He squealed ans started running out of the room down the hallway. Sharpay walked over to her bedroom door. Pissed. She shouted to him "Yeah, you better run. _little rat_" she said under her breath. She slammed the door and sat on the egde of her bed putting her head in her hands. She looked up at her alarm clock it flashed '7.45' Sharpay rubbed her temples; feeling a headache coming on. He mother shouted from downstairs "Sharpay?! You're goona be late for school!"

She groaned at the loud shouting and flung herself backwards onto the bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Troy Bolton flung the bathroom door open letting all the steam out. He has a towel wrapped round his waist and water stil trickling down his body, now he wasnt ugly or anything, infact he had a great body and face, it was just that he was a bit of a dork;loser. Alot of people found him pretty wierd. Isabelle Bolton; Troy's 7 year old sister came charging down the hallway. She stopped infront of him at giggled at him "You're naked!"

Troy tried to hold on to his towel, walking away from her towards his room. "Izzy, go downstairs and have you're breakfast" he sighed and shut his door.

He turned on his radio on and 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake came on. He went over to his drawers and picked something out to wear. He started to get right into the song, Troy felt like dancing. He suddenly had a rush inside his body; he started going crazy dancing around his room. It wasn't until he twirled towards his window and stopped dead in his tracks. There Sharpay Evans; his best friends since dipers, was standing at her window looking amused. Troy's towel fell to his legs. Sharpay busrt out laughing.

He turned around; completely red in the face covering his 'manly' parts. He found it really akward and embarrasing. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before or anything...it was that he liked Sharpay. Infact he _loved_ Sharpay; but he could never tell her, she would never return the favour. She had a boyfriend of her own, everyone liked her. He had always wondered why she even hung out with him, everyone else found him wierd; why didn't she?

She had gone from the window by then; probaly gone for breakfast. He quickly put on his clothes, deodrant and shaked his hair into the right style. He ran downstairs grabbed a muffin that his mom had made from the counter "Byee mom!" He shouted and walked outside to his car waiting for Sharpay to arrive.

He was just about to close his eyes from the lack of sleep, when he heard the noise of shoes; heels to be precise. He turned around and found a beautful looking Sharpay smirking at him.

"Pay, don't even say anything"

She looked over at him innocently "What? _i_ wasn't going to say a word." She giggled and got into the car with him. "Lets go!" She chucked her purse into the back of his car and they set off to school.

* * *

_Kay so i'm like really feeling that you guys won't like this story : PLEASE tell me what you think! Cause i have really good ideas for this story, if you just give it a chance? To persuade me how about 10 reviews?_

Abbii xxx


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Live A Lot**_

By DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter two  
_

* * *

Sharpay was grabbing a book from her locker, she shut it and turned to Troy. "Oh come on, it's not like i haven't seen you naked before"

Troy panicked, "W-what do you mean, how have you seen me naked?"

She smirked. "Troy, we have lived next door to each other since we were born. Our windows are face to face; can you honestly tell me that you haven't walked past your window naked in all of that time?"

Troy looked embarrassed, "W-well, i d-don't know. I'm sorry."

Sharpay took his hands, "Theres nothing to be sorry about Troy. I do it too"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, i noticed." Troy noticed every time she walked around her room naked. He just happened to be in his room every time. She was really confident with herself, she wouldnt care if somebody saw her. Thats was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

She smiled at him and linked her arm to his. "Come on, lets go to drama" He smiled at her, "You no Troy, I heard you like somebody in that class"

He looked worried. "N-no of course not"

She giggled. "I _will _find out" Sharpay let go of his hands and ran away from him towards the audiotirum.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Troy shouted to her running to catch up.

He caught up with her just before she opened the doors to the audiotorium, he crashed straight into her causing her to fall to the floor.

"Ouch" Sharpay cried while getting up.

"Sorry Pay" Troy bushed, rubbing his eyes.

She looked at him and took his hands away from his eyes, they were all red and irritated.

"Troy, when you're contact lenses start to bother you take them out and use you're glasses. You remember what the optician said" She took his bad and fumbled around in it for a while until she found his glasses, and handed them to him.

"I don't like wearing them" He shuck his head.

"But, they make you look smart" She grinned.

"I don't want to look smart, i want to look normal" Troy frowned.

"What are you on about? You _are_ normal Troy" She reassured him.

"Oh come on Pay. You no what people think of me, they all say im just a dork" He Look Down.

"But you're a cute dork" Sharpay smiled.

Troy looked up at her and frowned at her words, still rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, _i_ don't think you're a dork, i think you're a great guy and isn't that all that matters?"

His face softened. "You're just saying that so i put my glasses on"

She handed them to him. "Nope, I'm telling the truth. Troy, you know i love you" He looked up at her in shock. "As a friend of course" Sh piped in.

Troy tried to put on a smile, not wanting to let Sharpay know how broken he was from her saying that. His heart has slowly started to break into tiny pieces. He could ask himself why he kept on loving her when it was clear that she didn't feel the same way for him, but the problem was that as much as he couldn't force her to love him, he couldn't force himself from stopping loving her. He kept telling himself that she wasn't worth it and that he didnt love her anymore, well maybe just one say he could stick to his word for a change. It was the fact that a heart can hallucinate if it's completely starved for love, it was impossible for Troy to stop loving her, at all.

He took his glasses from her and tried to take his contact lenses out, but failing as everytime he tried his eyes kept watering.

"I can't do it" he huffed.

Sharpay looked up at him in awe. "I'll do it, but we have to go somewhere else cause we don't want to get caught out of lessons, hmmm, the girls bathroom will just have to do"

"I'm not going in there!" Troy cried. "Come to mine, i don't want anybody to catch me in yours"

She laughed. "Well mister, if you think for one second that i'm going to step into, i don't even think i can give it a name, your land of unknown, then you have got another thing coming. Now come on!" Sharpay dragged him down the hallway, past some lockers and into the girls bathroom, to which Troy finally, after alot of perswading went into with her.

"What if someone catches me in here Pay?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"They wont, i promise. Sit down somewhere." He jumped up onto the sinks, and she leaned over him trying to get his contacts out for him. If this one person had walked in on them, they would of fact seen a sight that would have confused them muchly, and given them thoughts of a dirty nature, not knowing at all what a guy would be doing in a girls bathroom besides getting it on with the girl who he was with. And in this unfortunate event, it happend. This one person did walk in on them, and did have those thoughts. They were caught. But nothing was going on, but they couldnt change that one persons thoughts as this one person had run out of the girls bathroon with gossip to tell.

It was easy for Sharpay to take his contact lesnes out, 'cause Troy had ividently been stairing at the door that that one person had run out of. He was now in shock, he was scared of what rumors might be started about them, not that it could ruin his repuation anymore than it was now.

"P-pay...She c-came in, and...s-she saw us..a-and..." He was lost for words.

She jumped off of him and brushed herself down. "Troy, honey. Calm down...there is nothing to worry about...i mean...we werent doing anything wrong were we?"

He jupmed down. "N-no, you're right." Troy tried to put on a smile.

"Now, come on..." She held out her hand, which he didnt oblige to take, and ran off to Drama.

They pushed open the audiotorium doors and ran inside, with Troy behind Sharpay.

Matt O'leary stood right next to the door to welcome Sharpay.

He was her boyfriend, her boyfriend for 6 months so far. He was quite a nice guy, if you get on the right side of him. Troy never liked him, he thought Matt wat just out to break Sharpays heart and get some action from her in the process. Sharpay couldn't see any of this, she had been wound up too much by his words, i love you, too many times.

Sharpay urruply stopped right infront of him been welcomed in his waiting arms.

With no warning of stopping, troy, who was right behind her, crashed into her, and fell backwards.

Everyone burst out into laughter, well everyone except Sharpay.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys; means so much. MakeMeHappy once moreee? :)

Abbii xxx


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_**Live A Lot**_

By DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter three  
_

* * *

"OW!" Troy sceeched as he fell.

"Thats has to be the _funniest_ thing that i have seen, _ever_!" Matt laughed putting his arms around Sharpay's waist.

"Matt..." She sent him a look with a warning tone over her shoulder.

"Awwe come on Pay" He kissed her hair, " You can't tell me that it wasn't funny!" He toook one arm off her and pointed to Troy.

Matt didn't like Troy. He had no idea why Shapay did. There was also the other reason that he was such a dork and made a fool of himself all the time, but that wasn't what bothered him, what bothered him the most was the fact Troy and Sharpay were _very_ close. And well, Sharpay _is_ his girlfriend, would you like it if your girlfriend had a bestfriend who was a guy that was hugging her and being together all of the time? It bugged Matt to pieces, but he couldn't do anything about it. If he wanted to keep Sharpay he was just going to have to face him for a while. Even thought the hardest thing to do was watch the one person you love, love somebody else.

Matt wasn't in love with her or anything, he just liked her company and how 'active' she could be. However he had convinced Sharpay he was in love with her.

"No Matt, i don't think it was funny. Don't be a jerk." She shook her head and got out of his grip. She walked over to Troy and helped him up. "You okay?" She looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, Thanks" He brushed himself down and avoided everyones gaze.

Some people in the audiotorium were still sniggering at Troy.

"Just mind you're own buissness wont you?!" Sharpay screamed at them.

It suddenly all calmed down and everything went back to how it was before they came in.

"Thanks" Troy said embarrased looking down.

"Come on. Lets go find Emily, im sure she can cheer you up!" Sharpay smiled at him pulling him along. Seeing that made him smile back automaticly. _Damm her smile!_

Emily was Sharpay's bestfriend, well besides Troy. Emily was her best _girl_ friend, although she hadn't known her for as long as Troy. Emily was a transfer student from London and first entered the doors of East High Three years ago. She had golden blonde hair, just like Sharpay. She looked very lost, like a lost puppy; so Sharpay decided to addopt her, and here three years later they are still best friends, they had so much in common.

It was good to have a best friend that was a girl, because, she couldn't talk to Troy about her girl problems not that he would of minded, but Sharpay didn't know that.

If there was one other person who also got along with Troy, then it was Emily. Sharpay was very thankful too, so many people made fun of him, she couldn't do much about it cause wel...in East high; first impressions ment something, and his wasn't...well from his reputation you can tell it didn't go too well. And since Sharpay hung out with Troy most of her time; Emily got to know the real him.

"Hey Em!" Sharpay happily greeted her best _girl_ friend at the other end of the auditorium.

"Hey, you two" Emily smiled at Troy and Sharpay. "I saw what went down, pretty embarrasing" She said trying to be appoligetic towards Troy.

"Oh you know, something like that happens every day. Its to be expected Emily." He said sighing.

"Until you spread your wings Troy, you'll have no idea how far you can fly" Emily explained.

"What?" Troy and Sharpay both said in unison. Both noticing that, they looked at each other and smiled.

With Emily seeing what just happened between the both, she decided to drop the subject...for now.

She could tell they both had a connection, and of course she knew how Troy felt about her. He told her a few months ago. She just wish that Sharpay realised what was right in front of her and go for it.

She was sure that somewhere deep in Sharpay's heart she did feel the same way, but just too afraid to let it show, scared she would get rejected. But that was so unlike her, Sharpay was one of the most self confident girls she knew, she knew for a fact if Sharpay liked someone like that she would tell them straight out, face to face; not be afriad of rejection.

"If you just realised what i just realised then you would be perfect for each other, and never find another" She wispered under her breath looking at them both in awe as she saw them both starring at each other.

"Huh?" Sharpay turned to Emily, hearing her say somthing.

"Oh...nothing" Emily looked around the room trying avoid her gaze.

Sharpay tilted her head to the side like a little girl confused, she decided to drop it...for now.

She turned back to Troy. "So...That _girl_ you like. Whats her name?" She smiled.

"I don't like a girl Sharpay" This caught Emily's attention getting her back into the convosation.

"Oh...Well...If you like a guy, i mean...im cool with that. What ever floats your boa-" Sharpay tried to keep a straight face, but got interupted.

"I _Dont _like _guys_" Troy spat out hesitently. "I like girls. Im _straight._"

"I'm cool with that too" Sharpay half heartedly laughed.

"Mhmm me too...but that means me and Pay can't go around having our naked slumber party's infront of your window no more if we know you like girls!" Emily smiled slyly.

"Em!" Sharpay cried.

Troy blushed.

"Don't listen to her Troy...thats.never.happend" Sharpay glared at Emily. Emily mouthed a 'sorry' to her. "But...you can't tell me that you _don't _like a girl. I know you Troy...i can see the symptoms!"

"I don't have no_ symptoms_"

"Oh please. You can't tell me you feel like how i first felt?" Sharpay looked at him deeply.

"And what did you first feel like?" He said, intrigued.

"Well...The first time he took my hand, it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. Later he told me that he could feel me perk up. And since then it's been one of those can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, hit a home-run kind of feelings. Every time I go to eat and I begin to think about him, the happy emotions within me take over where there's no room left for food. The only times I sleep good at night are when I'm dreaming of being in his arms. I felt like the stars where within reach. And I'm as proud as a person who hits a home-run because I'm so proud that he's mine. And knowing that he returns the feelings keeps me floating all of the time. And when he smiles at me... oh, it's great. And I've never felt more safe then I feel when I'm in his arms, well..Not that i don't feel safe with you Troy. And when I'm not with him I feel like a part of me is missing. But knowing that I will see him soon and that he's thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about him keeps me pressing on" Sharpay finished.

"Wow" Emily laughed.

"I don't think so..." Troy felt a pang of jelously run through his body.

"Other common symptons are feeling all giddy and child-like. Crazy ideas like playing in the rain become natural ideas of things to do. And then there's knowing that you'd risk your life to save theirs. And being with them forever just doesn't seem long enough. Another is when you no longer fear the idea of falling in love and that the idea that you might get your heart broken is one that although you hope never happens, you can honestly look deep inside and say that that person is worth taking that risk." Sharpay finished once again.

"Pssssh, i dont feel like that" Troy denied.

"Oh god, don't go all 'i'm not a chick so i can't feel like that, i have a penis' girls love a guy who shows his emotions" Emily stated.

Troy didnt reply.

"Its okay Troy. I get it, you don't want to tell me. I can't force it out of you" Sharpay got up and walked over to Matt.

Troy felt guilty from keeping it from her... but he realy couldn't tell her...could he?

* * *

You lot really do MakeMeHappy :) ...uh not in that kind of way! LOL ...tooo many dirty mindsss people! xD...Haa um...are you feeling a little akward, cause i am...Uh...Bye :)

Abbii xxx


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_**Live A Lot**_

By DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter four_

* * *

When Drama was finished, everyone pilled out into the hallways. Troy, Sharpay and Emily were the last to leave. Everyone was starring at Troy and Sharpay. Now Troy was used to this. But the way they were looking at Sharpay was something new. Something was different.

"_Okay_, ive seen people staring at you before...but not like _this._ Something must be going on" Emily whisperd to Troy and Sharpay.

"If we just try to ignore them, maybe they will stop" Sharpay wispered back.

They carried on walking through the hallway and reached their lockers when Sharpay heard somebody whisper something about her.

"Go _Away_!" She cried in a serious tone.

Everyone looked at her facial expression and wandered off to their next class. Which luckily for the threesome; was free period. Sharpay looked at Troy and shruged. Matt walked over to them.

"Is something going on between you two?!"Matt looked between them both, well mainly Troy.

"Why an _earth_ would you think that?" Sharpay giggled while shutting her locker and turning to face him. Troy's heart once again broke into tiny pieces. She brought Matt down the hallway to a free class room to talk.

"Look i heard about you and _him_ and what happend in the girls bathroom today" He answerd angrily.

"_Nothing_ happened in the girls bathroom today so don't shout at _me_!" Sharpay said shocked at his sudden outbusrt.

"Oh really?! Cause from what _i_ hear you and him were getting 'freaky' in the girls bathroom" Matt's face was getting redder and redder. Using air quotes for 'freaky'

"_What?!_ Thats _crazy_ and thats _ludicrous_, that would absolutly _never_ happen!" She shouted at him.

"Well the girl that walked in on you seemed to think it did!" Matt looked at her with anger.

"Don't you _trust_ me?" Sharpay started to get teary. She couldnt believe that her own boyfriend couldn't trust her not to cheat on him.

"I _do_ its just-"

"Just _what?!_ " She was starting to get really mad at him.

He didn't no what to say to her. Even though he didn't really love her, he couldn't loose her to a nerd. That would ruin his reputation. He did trust her, just not when she was around Troy, he knew Troy liked her. Thats why he showed off their relationship infront of him all the time, he knew how jelous it made him.

Sharpay was sick of shouting. "Listen Matt, me and Troy were _not_ getting 'freaky' I was just helping him take out his contacts okay?!" Sharpay said calmly.

"Why should i belive _that_?" He said, still mad, but now a little more calmly.

"Because you know that i love you, and that i would_never_ cheat on you, and i mean...you love me too right?." She looked at him with hope in her eyes "Besides, you know i _only_ love you, and Troy's only a friend" She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Okay" He kissed her, then hugged her, whispering in her ear: "And maybe...we could get 'freaky' tonight?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Sharpay let out a small giggle, then said: "I cant, my family has dinner plans. Later okay?" She smiled at him.

"Okay, i guess i'll have to live with that" He smiled at her.

"Good! Now I've got to get to class" She kissed him one last time and ran to class.

Matt was still mad at Troy. _I might have convinced her that i belive her, but i'll get that Bolton nerd. Think's he has a chance with my girl! Psssh he better think again._

* * *

Meanwhile with Troy and Emily, still in the hallway.

"Troy, you've got to tell Sharpay about how you feel. You can't just keep them locked up like this. I know ive said this once already , but im saying it again" Emily said while leaning against a locker.

"No. You heard what she said just then, why an _earth_ would she be with _me_?" He looked down, sadly. "Besides she's head over heels, can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, hit a home-run for him. She could never love anyone like me."

Emily looked at Troy, and knew how much Sharpay ment to him. How much he loved her. And she knew, that deep inside Sharpay loved him too. _Somewhere._ "I think you should tell her. You never know what she may say Troy!" Emily really thought it would be for the best. It was hurting him too much _not_ to do anything.

"I dont know Em, maybe somethings are just best unsaid okay?" Troy looked at her once more before walking off to his next class  
Deep inside he was having an argument with himself whether to tell her or not, right now. The one that told him to keep it to himself was winning.

* * *

After school Troy was walking out to his car to wait for Sharpay.

"Hey, Troy come over here!" Matt was leaning against the wall, outside school.

"W-what's up?" Troy said nervously while looking down at his hands.

"Where you fooling around with Sharpay today?" Matt had an evil glint in his eye

"N-no, she was just helping me!" Troy was now more nervous than ever.

"Helping you with what? Your virginity!?" Matt bitteraly laughed at him.

"_No_! She was just helping me get out my contacts..." Troy was now backing away from him. Even though he knew he was pretty strong, he knew he could _never_ win over Matt.

"Im pretty sure your lying. But im going to give Sharpay the benifit of the doubt. But m'm gonna give you _one _last warning. Sharpay's _mine_, she will never love _you_! Make a move on her, and your **dead** " Matt was so angry he pushed him to the ground and walked away.

* * *

Later that night at the Evans and Bolton family dinner

"Could you pass me the salad Sharpay?" Austin asked his older sister, while they were eating dinner.

"What's the magic wooooord?" Sharpay sang.

"Ugh, Please?." Austin said with an annoyed tone.

"Your welcome" Sharpay handed him the salad with a smirk.

"Watch this Izz" Austin nugged Isabelle who was sitting next to him, he turned his video camera on and handed it to her. "Hey Sharpay"

"What?" Sharpay turned around and at that time Austin squirted a bottle of olive oil at her.

Sharpay stood up angrily. "Arrrg! Get over here you _rat_!" Sharpay started chasing Austin around the dining room.

"Oh, but you'll never catch me!" He said with an evil laugh.

"Just wait and see..."

"Austin! Sharpay! _Sit!_" Their mom hissed. They both froze and looked over at the table where everyone was staring at them and Isabelle was laughing pointing the video camera at them both.

"But mom, he threw _olive oil _all over me!!" Sharpay whined looking down at her ruined clothes.

"I'll punish him later, now _sit_" She wispered, now embarrassed for her childern for showing her up.

"Fine..." They both said and went and sat down.

"Well that was _fun_" Sharpay whisperd to Troy glaring at her brother from across the table.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was. It was very amusing!" Troy grined while wiping some olive oil off of her cheek.

* * *

I Ell-Oh-Vee-Ee You guys :') Review?

And Emily Helped Me On This One. Thanks x

Abbii xxx


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_**Live A Lot**_

By DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter five_

* * *

It was the next day, which was Saturday. Finally the weekend.

"Are you ready to go to baseball practise Austin?" Sharpay shouted into the house.

"Yeah, just a sec!" he called running down the large stair case carrying his video camera. He pressed record.

Once he got outside he recorded Sharpay, she talking to Troy over the wall next to the driveway. She was wearing a white summer dress with gold gladiator sandels, with aviator sunglasses resting on the top of her straight sheer blond locks.

Troy was just wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; it wasn't stylish or anythin... just plain Troy. And plain Troy was just how Sharpay liked it.

"Stop flirting and take me, otherwise ill be late!" Austin shouted over to her while he got into her car.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said her goodbye's to Troy and got in the car herself.

"God i was just talking with him. He is my bestfriend you know" She spat at him.

"God i was just talking with him. He is my bestfriend you know" Austin coppied her using a girly voice.

"What? Austin, please don't start this, it's so annoying" She pleaded.

"Please don't start this, it's so annoying" He coppied her once again.

She noticed he was also recording her "What is it with you and that camera?!" Sharpay said, mostly to herself. "Turn that off right now!" She tried taking it off of him.

"What was that Sharpay?" He smirked. "Did i hear a please among your shrieks?"

"For god's sake, give me that fucking camera, or i swear i will-" She stopped. "Why are you laughing, dork?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh no...don't let me stop you, carry on. I'm sure dad would love to see how his _princess_ curses to his wonderful brother"

"Wonderful brother _my ass_" Sharpay said under her breath.

"What was that? care to say it a little louder for the camera" Austin tilted his head to the side, looking innocent.

"You woldnt dare show this to daddy" Sharpay glared at him.

"Oh, wouldn't i? Cause you know me... i can't help but make your life a living hell, and when it comes down to daddy getting rid of your credit cards.. and your _car_"

"_Problem Child_" She once again said under her breath rolling her eyes. "You are depriving some village of an idiot. Why don't you shut off that camera, never tell daddy and i promise i wont beat the living shit out of you for been such a inconsiderate fool; alright?" she said the lasts bit slowly, as if he was special...yeah...special _needs_.

"Well...let me think...if you drive me to baseball practise and back...then go and buy me some fried chicken...i think we may have a deal my dear sister" Austin put his hand out infront of her, for her to shake.

"_Fried Chicken?_ What, why would you need that?!" Sharpay said going off on a rant.

Austin stopped her. "I said, do we have a deal?!"

"Uh...well...yeah i supose so..." She shook his hand.

"Pleasure doing buissness with you sis" Austin smiled; deleting the video and turning off the camera.

Sharpay started the car and took off for baseball practice. There was a slight pause until she turned to Austin. "You know i worry about you sometimes" She shook her head and put her eyes on the road.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Sharpay squealed.

"Me? Well i could say the same thing about you too"

"Austin's baseball practice is just taking place down the hill" She pointed to the baseball field. "What about you?"

He pointed over to the swings, which was accompanied with a load of other outdoor toys inside the small park overlooking the baseball field. "Izzy"

She looked at him in awe. "Isn't Troyboy been a good brother, taking his darling little sister to the park" she tickled his cheeks.

Until he slapped her hands away. Gently. "_Darling?_ Psssh, try annoying as hell!"

Sharpay looked at him shocked. "You can't say that about Izzy!" He shot her a 'why not' look. "_I love her_" she squealed and shot him a cute smile while she ran over to Issabella and hugged her.

Women.

* * *

Troy had let Issabella go and play, while he and Sharpay sat on the top of the hill with her head resting on his shoulder. They were talking, talking...and well...they practically just talked the whole time; and teased each other now and again with the occasional playful shove.

They had no idea how long they had been sitting their, but it was long enough for them not to notice baseball practice had finished a while ago, and Austin was sat a few feet behind them hiding with his video camera.

And watching Troy and Sharpay flirt together acting all kind and caring towards each other; just boyfriend and girlfriend like... was so easy to film. When they didn't know anyone was watching.

This was deffinatly something he wasn't going to delete.

It seemed like the best crime, for payback. Blackmail sounded like a good idea.

He _could_ use it as blackmail... but mostly this was the best evidence he could find to get Sharpay to reveal her feelings about Troy. He couldn't wait to get Matt out of the picture. After all, he never like him.

* * *

I actually liked this chapter; how about you? Cause i enjoyed writing it :)

And i don't know how many times i can say sorry for so much delay, but i've been pretty busy. And i have just gotten back from Belguim; you guys don't know how much school work is taking over my life. Please review and leave me lots of love ;)

Abbii xxx


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_**Live A Lot**_

By DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter Six  
_

* * *

i like your pants around your feet

i like the dirt that's on your knees

and I like the way you still say please

"What is it with guys these days?"

while you're looking up at me

you're like my favourite damn disease

"What do you mean?"

and I love the places that we go

and I love the people that you know

and I love the way you can't say no

"All they seem to think about is _sex_"

too many long lines in a row

i love the powder on your nose

"Sex?" Emily questioned, eyebrows raised turning off the music.

Sharpay rolled over on her bed to face her, "Yeah. I mean, it's all Matt goes on about, wants to do. But that's not what a relationship should be about, is it?"

"No sweety, its not. But...thats just a guy thing. It's a phase there never going to grow out of" She slightly laughed.

"Not all guys are like that though..." She looked down.

Emily bit her lip, "...like Troy?"

Sharpay's head shot up to her. "Troy? Well now i think about it, i suppose so."

Ring Ring.

"Ah geeze, im vibrating!"

Emily laughed out loud, "_What_?"

"My _phone_, em_._ Your just as bad as any guy, you know? Geeze." Sharpay shuck her head while searching for her phone in her back jean pocket. "Sharpay speaking" She answered into the phone.

"_Hey Pay_"

"Ha speak of the devil"

"_What?_"

"Doesn't matter. Whats up Troyboy?" Sharpay giggled.

"_I see your home, i was wondering if you wanted to hang out_"

"Well Em's here too... if you wanted to come over?"

"Oh look at the time, i better get going. I need to go put my..... socks on" Emily scooted out of the room as quick as a stick with a smirk on her face.

Sharpay swore she was already wearing socks. white ones.

"Well that was wierd. How about i come over to yours then?" She questioned him down the phone.

"_Alright then, see you in a few_" Troy hung up the phone.

Sharpay sighed and fell back onto her bed. She was still trying to figure out why in the hell would Emily just run and leave her like that, she just couldnt find an explanation for it. And for _socks?!_ Seriously what was that all about? She could of just used some of Sharpay's socks surely? So now she'll be all alone with Troy. Troyboy. It's about time they had some quality best friend time together. Wait a sec... Troy. Troy.

"_Eeep_. Troy's house. I nearly forgot i was going." She hurried around her room looking for her jacket and shoes, and ran down the stairs just in time to tell her mother where she was going, rushed out of the door and flew into Troy's house all in a matter of seconds.

"Sharpay sweetheart, nice to see you again" Mrs Bolton greeted a flustered looking Sharpay.

She caught her breath back, "Hey Mrs Bolton"

"How many time have i told-"

"I know, i know. But traditions just never fade, do they Mrs B?" Sharpay interupted her smiling wide.

Lucy (Mrs Bolton) laughed and pulled her into a hug, "It's very nice to see you again. Troy's up in his room."

"Thanks, talk to you later." She waved and walked up the stairs to Troy's room. She was stopped by Issabella, dressed as a fairy. "Hey Izz, nice outift"

"You look pretty today Sharpay" Issabella sweetly grinned.

"Awh, thanks. Maybe next time i come round i can make you a little princess?"

"Will you?! Please." Issabella bounced up and down.

"Promise" Sharpay insisted, kissing her head and walking into Troy's room. "I'll see you later Izz"

"And where have _you _been?" She twilred round to the sound of the voice and came face to face with none other than the one and only Mr Troy Bolton.

"Downtsairs" She admitted.

"I see, mom right?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, you know what its like when we get into a conversation." They both collapsed on his bed.

_Mhmm she smells so nice._

They cuddled up together, "I can't remember the last time we got to have time along together like this" Sharpay wipsered, relaxing with his touch.

_I just want to... no, no i cant. She's my best friend._

"I know, ive missed it..." _a lot._ He kissed her hair lightly, as they both drifted to a peaceful sleep together.

* * *

Right, its short.

I KNOW.

But... i wanted to get _something_ out to you guys :) I feel like i havnt been devoted to this story so i really wanted to show you i was still working on this. I know whats going to happen in this story... its just putting it down in words ya know? its hard. But atleast i put in some troypay right? :)

and wow.

exams all these three weeks. I'm on stand down.

-if you don't know what that is, its where you only go into school when you have an exam then you can go home-

But thats good(Y) cause like today, i only had one exam (but ugh it was french) and it didnt start until 9.45 so i went in for 9.20 and the exam was only 1hour and 10 mins so i was like on my way home at about 11 or so :) good times

LOL

Abbii xxx


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_**Live A Lot**_

By DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter Seven  
_

* * *

A few days had past, and it was the end of the school day. _Wehay._

The hallways had been fleed around 10 minutes ago, while Troy was still in school searching around for Emily hoping she was still in school; he needed to talk to her, _pronto_.

He had done a lot of thinking the past few nights ever since Sharpay ended up staying over, he just needed to get things straightened out. He wanted _her_. So, why not go and ask for help from her best friend (other than him, of course) as she should know what to do in this situation surely. God knows how many times they've had a conversation like this before, it must of been many times. With everytime, having it end up with Troy either confused or scared about his feelings. But this time, he had sorted that part out. No, this time he wanted help on how to get rid of the obsticle which went with the name of; _Matt._ That guy needed to be out of the picture in order for this to happen. Troy had no ideas of how to complete that tast, but he was planning on been positive.

After around another 10 minutes or searching, any minutes more and he was just going to give up and go home, he found Emily lounging around next to Sharpay's locker doing something with her phone.

"_EMILY!_" He cried, trying to catch her attention as he ran towards her with speed.

She looked up from her phone startled that someone was calling her name, this last after school. "...Troy?" She questioned.

He tried to catch his breath, "...Y.e..ss. Lo..o.k , E..mi..l..y..." Troy tried to take deep breaths. "I ...need your help."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Whats wrong?"

"It's to do with, um _Sharpay_" He wispered her name.

"What was that?"

"_Sharpay_"

"What?"

"It's about SHARPAY!" He shouted, fustrated.

"...oh" her mouth created an 'o' shape as she realised what he was saying. "Sure, i'll help you Troy"

"Good" He smiled, "Um, why are _you_ still here ...at school. This late?"

"Oh." She giggled, "I was waiting for Sharpay, Ms. Darbus wanted her to stay behind after our classes to speak to her about some kind of scholarship somewhere or another. I said that i would wait behind for her so we could hang out when she was finished. But she seems to be taking ages in there..."

Hearing Sharpay's name just made him want to talk to Emily more and more, he needed to get this problem sorted right away.

"Ah, so urm ...can we go and talk?" Troy asked unpatiently, pointing towards an empty classroom.

"Sure, sure" Emily dragged him into the classroom and left the door slightly ajar, not knowing about the concequences that it would finally cause.

They both sat down on the top of a desk, getting comfy as they both knew they would end up been their for a while.

"As you already know, i like Sharpay ...infact i, i love her. And well ..there's this one problem that i can't seem to get rid of, and i was wondering if you were willing to help me?" He timidly asked looking at his shoes, hoping for a yes.

"Of course Troy, i know how much she means to you." She smiled gently, putting her hand ontop of his showing she was always there when he needed help. "Whats the problem?"

"It's ...Matt."

"Matt? Troy come on, i know you don't like that guy and well neither do i really, but we both know that he makes her happy. I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin that" She confessed, knowing that Sharpay loved Matt a lot, however she knew deep down in the pits of her heart that he was a heap of no good and someday he would break her heart into small pieces. She just couldn't get herself to believe that it was happining any time soon, Emily only wanted her bestfriend to be happy, the only other problem that left was that Troy (her other bestfriend) would not be happy. If only there was a way to make them both happy at the same time... without breaking somebodies heart in the process. It was a pretty hard procedure to take care of.

"I know that. But, have you ever thought that i could make her happy too? i love her so much Emily, you have to believe me when i say i would never hurt her. I just want a chance to be with her..." He admitted sadly.

"I do believe you Troy, i know that you would make her one of the happiest women on this plannet. I do believe that." She took his hand and rubbed it in affection to help him cheer up.

"So, you'll help me?" Troy looked deep into her blue orbs for any indication of a yes.

She nodded her head vigourously in aggreement, "I will"

The closed the deal with a nice long hug.

"I'll always be here to help you."

"I'm glad to have someone as nice as you Emily"

This sure started to cheer Troy up.

"I just want Sharpay to love me back as much as i love her..."

"She will... she will. One day"

But he swore he heard someone gasp in shock.

* * *

"Thankyou Ms. Darbus, i'll be sure to sign this form and bring it back to you as soon as i can"

The old women beamed at the young women's words that was stood before her.

"Oh Sharpay, you are sure a shining star. The other young thespians need to follow in your footstepps"

She giggled at her words and dramatically sighed, "I'm nothing special, honest. I just like to perform."

"Well it's your passion for performing that makes you so special, you're going to go a long way with your acting career Sharpay. I'll be waiting to see your name on Broadway" Ms. Darbus nudged Sharpay, smiling wide.

She laughed, "Oh, i don't know about that." Sharpay looked at her watch, "But um, i have to go now... so... i'll bring the forms back later." Ms. Darbus waved goodbye and flung her pink pashmina over her shoulder.

Sharpay made her way out of the audiotorium where she was talking to Ms. Darbus. It was about some Julliard Scholarship that she wanted her to apply for. She wanted to apply and all, but... what if she didn't make it as an actress? Hasn't Ms. Darbus ever heard of the small success rate there is. Obviously not. No, Sharpay was sensible, she actually wanted a carrer where she knew jobs would be available for it. Childcare seemed quite a good option at the moment, since she loved children. She would think about that later.

Sharpay had planned earlier on in the day to meet Emily after speaking to Ms. Darbus, they were going to hang out for a while, maybe go out for a smoothie or see a movie or something like that. She had been what, _gosh_.. 30 minuets in the audiotoruim, she just hoped that Emily did wait for her and not get bored of waiting and left her stranded.

Well, she wasn't waiting at Sharpay's locker like they had planned. Maybe she has gone already, she couldn't blame her though, Sharpay _did_ tell her she would only be a few minutes. She could just call Emily when she got back home or something, and see where she had flown off too. So, she got her books and everything she needed out of her fabulous pink locker and started to make her way to the exit of the school building. It was when she was just a few feet from the exit when she heard two hushed voices, a boy and a girl, coming from a classroom. Those voices also seemed to be quite familier to her.

"I'll always be here to help you"

"I'm glad to have someone as nice as you_-_"

_whoa, what's going on in there? I swear, i swear i recognize those two people. Who could it be..._

"I just want Sharpay to love me back as much as i love her..."

_Awe that is so sweet to say. Wait, what?! ME?! They love me? _She gasped.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Who _was_ this guy?!_

If only she could see who was talking. It was then when this guy pulled away from the hug with the girl that she finally got to see who was talking about her.

_TROY?! _Jesus Christ.

While Sharpay was just standing their in complete shock from all of this, the other two people had noticed someone was listning into their convosation and turned around to see who it was. Troy and Emily were completey shocked, they never expected for Sharpay to hear any of this. Atleast not until they had sorted out everything. They were dumbstruck, all three of them. Neither knew what to say.

Sharpay decied she needed to take control and find out what an earth was going on here, and why Troy had just confessed his love for her right then, saying something like that was just nothing to throw around ...it was serious. She closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breathe and opened them, "_What?_"

Troy stood up and walked towards her slowly, but she just backed away from the door. "I, um. You see.... I-erm, Sharpay listen...i uh, just..-"

"You _love_ me?" She shook her head violently, interupting him, still trying not to believe what had just come out of his mouth. His stuttering and nervous-ness was just not great in this kind of situation.

"I erm... look-it was just.... uh, i-i....look..." He sighed loudly, annoyed that we wasn't able to assert himself properly.

Emily decided to try and help him out and let him breathe, "Sharpay, of course he does. Have you never realised it? If not, you really _must_ be blonde. He loves you more than life itself..."

"What? God, i just can't take this all in. You tell me you _love_ me?" Sharpay glanced over at him, "Your my _best friend_ Troy. I just.... arrh do you realise how comfused i am"

"Pay..." Troy said softly trying to reach out for her.

"_No._" She moved out of his reach, "You know what confused me the most? The fact that i had to hear it like _this_. Why couldn't you of just told me? I wouldnt of completely ignored you. I woulnd't of been mad at you. But, like this... it changes everything. I'm furious that you have hid this from me Troy. You were supposed to be my best friend who would tell me everything..." Sharpay's bottom lip started to tremble as emotion and tears started to cloud her eyes over.

"He wan'ted to tell you..."

Sharpay turned to face Emily stright on trying really hard to fight back her tears, "And _you._ You knew this, why couldn't of told me? Your also my best friend who told me everything, why should this time of been different?"

"I just.."

Sharpay sharply interupted her, tears pouring down her cheeks, the emotion getting the better of her, "Stop. I just, i have to get out of here and think... about ..._this._"

She slowly walked backwards until she could see the exit and turned on her heel and ran for the door for her freedom.

She ran and ran and ran, until her tears got the better of her and she couldn't see a _thing_. Her eyesight was no longer there. Her world was spinning around her and she couln't make out anything. Not until something that sounded like a car beep blazing towards her, did her world go black.

* * *

ive taken too long to update on this fic havnt i? ¬¬ im sorry. life is busy these days, but i'm trying to make sure i leave some time for this stuff. and the cliffhanger.. im sorry for too. But this is where the story proparly starts :] ihope you dont find the next chapter confusing or anything. anyways, please leave a review/alert/favourite to let me know that you are still reading and are interested in this story here. ill update asap, my people.

loveyouguys.

Abbii xxx


End file.
